Fade
by imlittleredbird
Summary: Bonnie's life is in danger. Again. She doesn't know how to defeat Lily and her witchpires, but she receives the help from someone she hadn't expect to see again. [Bonnnie & Kai - Bonkai]
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my lovely Bonkai shippers!

I'm still translating my fics, but I needed to write something new, so here you have the first chapter of a short story. I will try to publish as soon as I can, with the precious help of my adorable beta, Leia.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Fade**

All that she wanted was to sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she had sleep an entire night — probably a long before she got trapped in 1994.

Now, laying in her bed at the dorm, with her head full of thoughts, Bonnie craved a night of sleep just as much as she craved to live a different day in the Prison World.

She sighed, she couldn't stop thinking about the horror that a witch with vampire powers could bring. After the vampire-werewolf hybrid she thought she had seen everything – and she had seen _a lot_. But every time something worse popped out, threatening to destroy their lives. Those lives they had tried to keep together so desperately. She couldn't – she _wouldn't_ even imagine what kind of power those creatures had.

All she could think about was that she was not ready to give away her life so easily, not again.

She was staring at the ceiling when finally her brain stopped thinking and started dreaming.

She knew she was dreaming because her legs felt strange, so light that for a second she thought she had lost them, but there they were, under the table she was sat at.

She was back at the diner where she had met Kai to discuss about the price of his help. She was at the same table, the people around her were probably the same of that day, but they were still, frozen in their last movement. The waitress behind her was filling a cup of coffee, but the fluid was suspended in the air.

Bonnie looked around to try to understand why her mind had brought her back there. What was her brain trying to say to her?

She turned back and in front of her there was Kai, just like the last time. The beard on his face was longer then when she had seen him the last time – when she left him behind in Lily Salvatore's Prison World. He looked jaded, his lips where dangerously white, as if he had lost a lot of blood. _And he probably had_, she thought. For the first time, Bonnie realized he could have been attacked by Lily's friends. He was probably their source of blood.

Before she could ask anything, he spoke with a soft suffering voice.

"We don't have much time," he said, apparently trying to reach for her hand on the table but he desisted. "There are other vampires in here and they-"

"I know," Bonnie interrupted him. "We know what they are."

"Good" he said, surprise on his face.

"So?" Bonnie asked. "What is this? How can you still be alive? Why are you in my dreams?"

"I can answer to all your questions with one phrase."

Bonnie waited.

"You can't let them out," he whispered, visibly in pain.

She glanced at him suspiciously.

"They're the creepiest things I've ever seen" he continued, "and I've seen me," he added, with a weak attempt at humour.

"I have no intention to go back there." Her voice was cold and clear.

"Good" he repeated. This time, there was no surprise on his handsome face. "But you have- crap."

The whole dream was fading and on his neck appeared the familiar signs of vampire bites, still fresh and bloody.

Bonnie winced on her seat. She was right, they were hurting him. _Good_, she thought, _it's what he deserves._

"Listen to me, Bonnie" he said quickly. This time, his hand grabbed hers and she was so shocked she didn't retract it. "You have to destroy the Ascendant."

She thought nothing in this dream/vision could shock her further… until she heard Kai telling her to destroy the only thing that could set him free. The only thing that could have saved him from the witchpires – as Damon loved to call them.

She frowned. "What-?"

He didn't let her finish, and tightened his grip on her hand. "Destroy it and kill Lily. Do it, Bon. _Please_, don't die."

She was staring at him in disbelief, her eyebrows drawn together and her mouth agape. He was sacrificing himself?

The grip on her hand loosened. Kai was fading – the last thing she saw was the little smile on his lips, the same smile he had when he told her she had _really nice palms._

The diner vanished into the darkness of her restless mind and she was back on her bed, breathing heavily. She sat up slowly and pressed a hand to her chest. It was the same one he had taken and it was cold as ice – _he had been _cold as ice. He was dying.

For some unknown reason, that thought saddened her.

She should have told him she hadn't destroyed the Ascendant. She should have asked how powerful the witchpires were.

She should have thanked him.

_No_, she thought. She owned him nothing. He wasn't dying _for her. _He was just dying.

_Kai Parker was dying._

Bonnie couldn't stop thinking about that, about the way he had grabbed her hand, like she was the only anchor in the ocean he was drowning in. His smile was so small and soft, so different from the ones she was used to in 1994.

"_Please, don't die."_

He had asked her to save herself. Even though she had long decided that, it felt strange to hear someone ask her to not die, to _not_ sacrifice herself.

"_Please, don't die."_

Why did he care? He had almost killed her several times.

"_Please, don't die."_

He was dying and he had asked her to live.

Bonnie got off her bed. She was sure she couldn't sleep, anyway. She took the Ascendant from her drawer and cradled it in her palms.

"What do I have to do, Kai?" she asked, but the only answer she received from the cold metal was the reminder of Kai's icy hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go with chapter 2!

A huge thank you to my indispensable beta, Leia!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Bonnie never went back to sleep that night. She had been thinking about a way to destroy the Ascendant and a way to get rid of Lily.

She wasn't sure how she was going to telll Damon that she couldn't let his mom live. Even thought they weren't a proper family, he still loved her and was hurt about the way she was acting with her two sons.

But Lily was dangerous even with her emotions on. She had ripped off the head of a guy just because she missed her "family".

Bonnie stretched her neck, trying to stay awake in her class, but her eyelids were heavy and it was a battle to keep them open. Even then she was afraid to close her eyes. Everytime she tried to, she she saw Kai's pale face.

The professor was talking about something she couldn't care less about, so she was reading some of her spells. But none of them would have worked to destroy the Ascendant. She was starting to think that the only one who could destroy it was the Gemini leader. But the Gemini leader was Kai.

And she hated Kai.

And Kai was dying.

Again, the thought saddened. She had left him there, it was her fault.

_No, _it was _his fault. _Everything that had happened since the day he tried to kill Damon in the Prison World, was his fault.

Bonnie shook her head, trying to think about something she hadn't thought about yet, something that would have allowed her to destroy that piece of metal and wood once and for all.

But all she could think about was Kai's white lips curved in that soft smile.

"_Fuck_" she murmured, closing her book.

She glanced at the back row. Caroline was there – well, at least physically. She was staring at her hands, her eyebrows in a frowning line. She seemed completely absorbed in her own thoughts.

Bonnie inhaled sharply. She wanted to talk to her friend, comfort her, but she had more urgent matters to think about.

Her blonde friend stood up and so did the rest of her classmates. Finally, they were free to go.

* * *

"So, you dreamed about him." Elena's voice was loaded. "I knew revenge didn't fit you."

Bonnie sighed impatiently. "I didn't _dream_ about him. It was a spell, an illusion created by Kai."

"You totally dreamed about him," Damon concluded.

"Can we please focus on what he said?" she asked, almost screaming.

"He told you to murder my mother," Damon pointed out, sipping his bourbon. "She's not my favorite person, at the moment, but I don't want to give Stefan another reason to hate me."

Bonnie bit her lower lip. She knew she couldn't count on Damon's help in this.

"If you destroy the Ascendant," Elena said, "Lily will come after you. She wants her family back, and she is willing to do _anything_ to have them back."

"Look, Bon-Bon, I know you don't feel protected, but you have us." Damon looked earnest, and Elena nodded in agreement. But Bonnie couldn't count on them. All the times she had been hurt, all the times she had died, had taught her that the only person she could count on, was herself.

She nodded and smiled at her friends, reassuring them that she wasn't going to do anything stupid.

She hated lying.

* * *

She wasn't sure how to do it, but she needed to reach Kai and ask him about the Ascendant.

The house was quiet, much too quiet for her. Her grams used to listen to soft music in the background. She used to say it helped her to focus and control her powers. Bonnie switched on the dusty stereo and sighed when the familiar music filled the living room.

That was the first time she was back at home. It didn't feel like home. Not anymore. Nowhere felt like home. She wondered if she'd ever find a place that did. And she wondered if any of her friends had a place like that, a place where they hadn't once pretended to be someone else.

She sat down in the circle of candles she positioned on the ground and lit them up with a simple spell.

She crossed her legs and joined her hands in prayer, so that her elbows touched her knees.

"Come on, Kai," she whispered, "be there."

The location was different, this time. She was in the 1903 forest, the Aurora Borealis painted the snow under her feet in bright colors. The snowflakes were falling slowly on her shoulders but she didn't feel the cold.

Kai was in front of her, she was looking at his large shoulders and flat back, while he looked around him, visibly confused.

"Kai?" she called softly.

He turned so fast he almost fell. "Bonnie?" he asked, disbelief on his pale face.

She didn't know why, but she smiled.

He took a few steps in her direction, then stopped. "No," he said. He looked terrified. "Tell me you're not here to set them free."

Bonnie shook her head. "No. No, I'm not even here, actually."

He nodded. "Okay" he said. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

Bonnie got closer and looked at the marks on his neck. She couldn't help but wonder how long he was going to withstand them.

"I wasn't able to destroy the Ascendant."

Kai looked at the trees around them. "Have you tried the spell with salt and sage?"

Bonnie nodded.

"The one with innocent blood?"

Bonnie nodded again. Kai looked back at her.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Nothing worked," she murmured.

"I'm afraid I know why."

"Don't say it," she begged.

Kai didn't say it. He stared at her with that hurt look that made her question all her choices.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching for her.

But Bonnie flinched and bent over in pain. She fell on the snow. She could feel the wetness on her back. Blood.

Kai widened his eyes. "Bonnie?" he asked, bending to help her, but a moment later she had gone. Faded back into reality.

Bonnie screamed in pain. Her back was on fire and she could feel the wet blood, flowing down her spine.

"Good evening, Bonnie."

Lily was standing over her, wiping her bloody hands in a handkerchief.

Bonnie tried to rise to her feet but the pain was unbearable.

"What do you want from me?"

"My son promised me that we would go back to rescue my family, but turns out he's not a man of word."

"I promised nothing."

"Oh, I know. You owe me nothing, but I also know that you're both the head and the heart of the group, and you won't let all the members of the Gemini Coven die."

Bonnie frowned, suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, I'm not used to have people around me, so when someone talks I can't help but listen. So, whenever you go back there to rescue you friend, I will come with you."

"He's not my friend, and I'm not going to rescue him. Never."

Lily pressed her lips together. "I knew it," she whispered triumphant. "He didn't tell you."

"What?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"If that young boy dies, all the Gemini Coven perishes with him."

Bonnie's mouth opened slowly.

"I will see you in two days."

Lily exited and left Bonnie on the ground, wallowing in her thoughts and her fears.

She was really screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys!

I wanna thank everybody for your reviews and for adding the story in your favorites and followed. And, again, a huge thank you goes to my lovely beta, Leia.

After Julie's twitter-view, I'm finally done with TVD but I hope I will still have enough fantasy to write about BonKai and that you guys will keep me company inn this crazy fanon journey.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**3**

It had been hours since Kai had seen Bonnie and he still couldn't stop thinking about the red blood on her shirt, the way she had bent over in the snow. It reminded him of when she had stabbed him, several days ago.

Kai drew took his knees to his chest, trying to keep himself warm, but the cold in the room he was hiding in was just unbearable and all the blood he had lost didn't help. He was shaking and the protection spell on the room was slowly fading.

Loud bangs against the door told him that the vampires knew it was just a matter of time before they could drain him of all his blood. His stomach winced and not only for the awareness that he was going to die, but from hunger, too. The last thing he had eaten was a little bird that had landed on the windowsill. The Luke inside of him was still crying.

"If you give up now, I promise we will kill you quickly."

The voice of the vampire-witch on the other side of the door was hoarse, _hungry._

Kai laughed lightly. "I'd rather be eaten by the rats."

One of the vampires growled. "We are too weak to do a spell, but you're even weaker, just surrender already."

Kai didn't answer, he wanted to preserve his energy to try and make contact with Bonnie one last time before dying. He wanted to be sure she was fine. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw. But he passed out few minutes later. He barely even felt the cold.

* * *

"Kai."

Wow. So he _did get_ to see her one last time, even if it was just in a dream.

Bonnie's eyebrows were drawn in her typical judging glare. He smiled.

"I need your help, Kai."

Her voice was even sweeter than he remembered.

"My last dream about you is you asking my help? I imagined that I'd asked you to have sex and you slapped me, but then you kissed me, because – you know – I'm hot."

He was dying, and he didn't even try to hide it.

"Kai," Bonnie called his name for the third time. "I need you to hold on. I have a plan."

Kai blinked, trying to figure out if she was real. He sat up on the floor of the room in the Salvatore Mansion and stared at her.

"Hang in there until tomorrow, okay?" she asked softly. "I'm coming back with Lily and I need your help to leave her here."

"You can't, Bonnie!" he was suddenly very vigilant. "You promised."

"I didn't," she answered, placing a hand on his neck to check his wound. "But I'm not sacrificing my self, don't worry."

Kai nodded and relaxed under her touch.

"I'm sacrificing you," she whispered.

He looked in her green eyes and swallowed the knot in his throat.

"Okay" he answered in a whisper.

Bonnie held his glare for a moment, realizing he was serious. He was willing to sacrifice himself.

"Good."

She took away her hand from his neck and he lay down on the floor.

"Now I need you to be friends with them."

Kai frowned but didn't object.

"Tell them we're coming to rescue everyone. Lily knows we need two witches to transport everybody. She won't be a problem, but you have to resist, Kai."

He nodded, he was afraid to know what she had planned for him.

"When we will be here, you will need to kill one of them and let them come after you."

Kai blinked slowly, taking the time to digest her words. He was going to die for her.

"I will," he promised.

Bonnie nodded and gave him a small smile. She seemed to want say something but, whatever it was, she kept it to herself.

She rose on her feet, standing over him, ready to go.

"Bonnie?" Kai asked, bold from the thought that he was going to die anyway. "You wanna have sex?"

Bonnie bent down to slap him, but all he felt was a caress. She was already fading.

* * *

Kai opened the door of the room and waited for the vampires to come. He didn't wait long. A few seconds later they were all standing in front of him, ready to eat him.

"Seems like we're going to be rescued, after all," he told them with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked the one that seemed to be their leader.

"My friend," Kai smiled at the thought of Bonnie hearing him call her "friend", "has decided that I'm worth saving, eventually. And she's coming with _your_ friend, Lily, so we can all go home and kill someone happily."

They looked at each other for a while, trying to decide if he was saying the truth.

"Sorry," one of the women said. "But even if you're telling the truth, we can still go without you."

She tried to enter the room but the spell, even if weak and almost gone, kept her outside.

"Actually, as new Coven leader, I'm the only one who can transport so many people out of here," he lied.

The vampires looked at each other again, longer this time.

"If we're not out of here by tomorrow night, my offer to kill you quickly won't be valid," said the leader.

Kai smiled innocently. "I'm sure we will find a compromise. Now, who would be so nice as to fetch me some food. You don't want me to die and leave everyone here forever now, do you?"


	4. Chapter 4

He guys!

This took me a little longer, I actually suck at fight scenes, but it's longer so I hope it's worth it ^_^

Thank you all for your reviews and to the amazing Leia 3

* * *

**4**

She was ready. She was going to solve all her problems with one spell.

Lily Salvatore had been in her house all day to make sure the Bennett witch wouldn't try to find a way to leave her family in the Prison World.

Bonnie looked at her own image in the mirror of her living room, her emerald eyes were weary but firm. She was ready to set herself free. All she had to do was gain Lily's trust and let Kai get killed.

"_You can do it, Bon_," she murmured to herself.

She opened the door and found Lily on the porch, waiting with a blatantly fake polite smile on her thin lips.

"Good evening, miss Bennett," she greeted her.

Bonnie gave her a look and walked down the porch. A bloody red moon, almost to her height, looked down at them, witness of the sin she was going to commit.

"We will start in a few minutes," Bonnie warned Lily.

The woman nodded. "Thank you, Bonnie."

Bonnie didn't answer, she was staring at the moon. A strange thought crossed her mind, all that red could have been all the blood Kai had lost because of the witchpires – _because of her._

She shook her head, took the ascendant from her bag and followed the cold metal lines at the top of it, trying to focus on her mission.

She checked one last time if she had everything she needed for her little trip – it was all there, a wooden stake to give Kai to kill one of the vampires and some snacks and a bottle of water for him too. Because if he was weak he was useless, she reminded herself.

She was going to feed him and work with him just to leave him behind when it would be convenient for her.

And he was going to let her do it.

She still couldn't believe that. The way he was willing to help her, even though she was the cause of his suffering… it drove her crazy.

"Is everything all right?"

Lily's voice brought her back to reality. The fear in that woman's voice was the opposite of hers. Lily was afraid that she could fail to rescue her friends, while Bonnie was afraid they would succeed.

Bonnie shook her head. "Let's go."

* * *

All he needed was a bag of pork rinds. He would have sold his soul for one.

Kai lay against the wall in "his room". He felt better after eating the bread and butter his new friends brought to him that morning. One of the women had even made a cup of tea with a few drops of her blood for him. Turned out that they were very polite when they weren't trying to kill him.

"You're time is almost over, Mister Parker."

That same woman stood out the room, with her hands covered in fancy gloves daintily folded across her torso.

"I'm sure they're on their way."

She looked doubtful. "They'd better be."

Kai turned to look out the window in search of a glimpse of Bonnie. The sky was mostly green because of the Aurora Borealis and the snow on the ground glowed its colors. In his heart he was hoping she wouldn't come. It was enough for him if she could just promise to visit him every night with her visions. But she was mistrustful and stubborn and fearless.

And she was here.

Her dark head was the first thing he saw. He held his breath, waiting for her to come closer to the house and let him see all her beauty. But the vampire behind him was playing with his magical barrier, ready to feed on him.

"They're here," he said, sure that that was one of the last things he'd ever say.

* * *

Bonnie looked up at the sky, there was no moon there, just the perpetual Aurora that made that place seem even more magical.

She fixed her scarf on her neck and looked at Lily. The woman was staring the woods in the direction of the Salvatore Mansion with a spark of faith in her eyes.

"Shall we?" Bonnie asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

The house was near and it took them only a few minutes to be at the door. Bonnie was sure somebody was watching her and suddenly it didn't seem a good idea to be there alone with Lily Salvatore and her friends. But with a familiar shiver, she realized that she knew a shiver all too well that tickle on the back of her neck, the sensation of being devoured eaten by a pair of eyes. Kai. She was sure of it. What she wasn't sure about was if the thought that he was there comforted her or scared her even more. After all, he could have been as… loyal.. as he wanted in her dreams –_ visions, _she corrected herself – but the truth was that she had left him to die.

Before they could take another step to the door, it opened to reveal one of Lily's friends, a young woman with blonde hair and the posture of a princess.

"You're finally here, Lillian," she said.

"Victoria," Lily murmured and hugged her on the edge of tears.

When Lily went to meet the rest of her family, Victoria looked at Bonnie with hungry eyes, but took a step aside to let her come in.

"Your friend is upstairs," she said.

"He's not-" Bonnie tried to protest but desisted. "Is he okay?"

The vampire nodded briefly. Bonnie took a deep breath and stepped in.

* * *

He was waiting in the center of the room, his heart was racing faster then it ever had and his eyes were fixed on the door.

He took a few steps when he heard someone coming upstairs. His magic told him it was Bonnie but he still couldn't believe she was really there. He was on the door frame when she entered his visual camp. Kai grabbed her harm and dragged her in the room.

"What the-"

"Are you okay?" he interrupted her.

"I'm fine," she answered, quickly. "Now let me go."

Kai left her arm and closed the door behind them. The only light in the room was made by a lonely candle in the corner, so they had to wait a few seconds to let their eyes adapt to the dark.

"Are you sure about this?" Kai asked in a whisper, getting close to her.

Bonnie nodded, then, not sure if he had seen it, she responded "Yes. I have to do this."

Kai exhaled but before he could say something, Bonnie hushed him.

"Wait," she murmured, taking something from her bag and walking towards the candle.

Few seconds later, Kai smelled the familiar scent of sage. She was making sure no one else could hear what they said.

"Come here," Bonnie said, waiving her head to make him sit beside her on the ground.

Kai knelt down in front of her, watching her face in the orange light of the candle.

"I brought you something," she said, scooping out her bag.

"Please, tell me you have pork rinds."

"Nope, sorry."

She handled him the snacks and the water and he grabbed them like they were the only thing he had craved until then. He unwrapped one of them as quick as he could and sank his teeth in it sighing in adoration. He swallowed the first in a matter of seconds.

Kai grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Thank you."

Bonnie looked at him with a mixture of incredulity and suspect, as every time he tried to charm her.

Bonnie retract her hand and took the stake out of her bag and showed it to him.

Kai kept chewing his snacks.

"You will keep this under your jacket and you will use it just when I will tell you to use it."

She was serious like he'd never seen her.

"Do you understand? Are you okay with it?"

"Yes," he answered, finally renouncing to eat. "I won't let you down, I promise."

Bonnie stared at him and nodded in complicity.

* * *

The group of vampires was extremely calm to be fasting from a century.

They were all outside, a couple of hours later, at the extremity of the woods, where the last time Kai had shouted Bonnie's name while she was abandoning him. They both were remembering that, they could have told that from each others eyes.

Bonnie looked nervously at Kai, searching for a glimpse of rage in his eyes, but he was staring at her, with his apparent new shy look that made his gray eyes shine.

Bonnie smiled, without even know why, but he smiled back at her and she knew he would do it, he would really sacrifice himself to let her out.

For the first time, Kai was realizing that she _trusted _him. She was going to put her life in his hands and he had no intention to fail her.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, still smiling.

Bonnie didn't answer, she wasn't sure she had a home.

"We are ready to leave, miss Bennett," said Roman, the man that Kai told her was the leader.

"If you need help with your spell, my friends will gladly help you," said Lily.

She nodded. They were all trying to make her believe they were good people, Bonnie was pretty sure about that.

She took Kai's hand, taking him by surprise.

"Please, one of you has to touch Kai and the others can link them selves to each other."

Lily put her hand on Kai's shoulder and he shivered visibly. Bonnie looked at him, not sure if he could do what was necessary, but he smiled at her and nodded with security.

The other vampires were taking each others hands, but Victoria stood beside Bonnie and put her hand on her shoulder.

Bonnie looked at the pale gray skin of her fingers that clenched the fabric of her jacket, sinking her nails deep.

Kai was staring at it too and he looked at Bonnie with horror – she wouldn't be able to go alone if the vampire was holding her.

But Bonnie didn't look surprised, she stared back at him, making sure he would knew what she was thinking just looking into her eyes. And he knew. The moment he chained his eyes with hers, he knew that he had to stab Victoria, and in that exact moment, six vampires would have been on him. He had to wait til the last moment to make sure Bonnie could complete the spell.

And it scared the crap out of him.

Bonnie's lips were moving slowly. Snowflakes landed on her cheeks and melted instantly, just like the last time. She was still staring at him – at his lips – and he suddenly realized that he had his mouth open all that time. He was pretty sure she was thinking he was creepy.

"_Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea…"_

He quickly closed his mouth and stared at her one last second before he let go one of her hands and reached to the stake in his jacket. He felt the crude wood under his fingers and prayed it would be quick.

"_Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea."_

Kai's grip on the stake tightened.

The drop of blood on the ascendant shimmered under the lights of the Aurora.

"_Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea."_

The metal part of the Ascendant was ticking and the excitement of the vampire was palpable in the air.

Everything was fast, suddenly. The stake was in Victoria's chest less then a second after he had took it from his pocket. Her hand was finally off of Bonnie, but the hands that hold him tightened their grip.

He was screwed.

He got dragged in the middle of the group of vampires, lay down in the snow, murmuring spells to get them off of him.

Lily was crying and screaming over Victoria's dead body.

Kai finally got up and started to run, but Roman's voice stopped him.

"Not so fast, miss Bennett."

Kai turned back, the fear was ripping him apart.

Roman's arm was around Bonnie's waist and she wriggled from few centimeters from the ground.

A second later, Kai was with his back against of of the tree, the snow fell from its foliage. Lily kept a hand on his neck, suffocating him.

"_Motus!"_ Bonnie yelled in the creepy silence and the vampire let her go.

Kai fought back Lily, but there were four more vampires coming for him, and they had witch powers. He found himself in the icy snow, half of his face frozen.

Spell after spell, he managed to keep at bay most of his opponents, but his mind kept thinking about Bonnie and the fight she was having with Roman.

In the very little time in which the vampires were all down, he murmured an incantation that made Roman fly to the other side of the woods.

"Run!" he screamed at her.

He saw her looking at him in disbelief then the vampires were on him, biting and scratching.

* * *

Bonnie ran until her thighs hurt. The cold air froze the sweat on her back, giving her goosebumps.

When she stopped and started to repeat the spell, she noticed she hadn't got so far, she could still hear Kai's screams that made her guts hurt.

"_Sangina Mearma…"_

It didn't feel right, the way she was leaving him behind again. In the hands of those heretics.

She was sure was going to regret this, but she was going back to help him.

With the ascendant clenched in her hands, murmuring a powerful '_phesmathos incendia_', she set the woods on fire.

All the witchpires, still weak for the lack of blood, tried to escape the flames, but not everybody could, two of them perished in the fire.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Kai asked while she bent down beside him.

"Something I will regret very soon," she answered, taking one of his hands and starting the spell again.

"_Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum..."_

"Don't you fucking _dare_!" he yelled and for a moment Bonnie thought he was talking to her, but then she saw he was looking behind her. Roman was trying to pass through the flames, headed to Bonnie's throat. But Kai had lost a lot of blood, he was weak and his magic didn't respond to him.

There was no time to do both things, she decided, so she started murmuring the spell again.

"_Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea," _she paused for a second, looking at Kai that was still trying to use his magic. "Take mine," she whispered, the distance of a breath between them.

He didn't wait for her to praise him, he touched her upper arm with the hand that wasn't holding hers and Bonnie waited the pain she hated with all herself in 1994, but it never came. Kai wasn't stealing her magic, he was channeling her.

Bonnie watched his lips moving rapidly while he kept the fire high. That was the first time she had seen him do an actual spell and she would have denied this until her last breath, but she thought he was very handsome with his forehead sweaty and the eyes turned black.

A loud crack brought her back to reality, he was fighting back all the magical attacks from the vampires.

"_Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea, Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea, Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea."_

It was done, she had completed the spell. She waited for the white light that would have brought her home.

Right in front of her, Kai was staring at her, on his face he had the exact same expression he had while she was leaving him back, with his mouth slightly opened and his puppy eyes. He was afraid she was going to leave him again.

Bonnie grabbed him tight for his jacket. "Hold tight," she whispered while the light invested them.

And he did it. He grabbed her for her waist, holding her against him with unnecessary energy, but she didn't mind – they were going home.


	5. Chapter 5

This took me a while because of Julie and her f***ed up logic that took inspiration away from me for a little while. But here we go with another chapter of Fade, gently betaed from my love, Leia. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**5**

Bonnie ungracefully landed on her back, feeling the hard and cold floor of her gran's house against her head.

Kai landed on top of her, squashing her under his considerable weight, breathing heavily and practically smothering her.

"Get off of me, Kai!"

That came out louder than she intended and Kai lifted himself up on his elbows, looking down at her in confusion.

Bonnie tried to shove him off with her hands, but he just wouldn't move. Instead he covered one of her hands with his own and pushed it harder against his chest, sinking it through his jacket, like if he wanted to push it until it reached his heart. Then he smiled that smile of his that both confuse and amazed her.

"We're home" he murmured.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile back at him, trying not to seem too happy. She looked away for a second then glared back at him. "Yes, we are. Now get off."

Kai took her hand away from his chest and pinned it down on the floor above her head. He leaned close to her, so close that there was only a centimetre or two between their faces.

"Thank you" he whispered softly and kissed her gently on her cheek.

Bonnie was paralyzed, all she could do was stare at him as he rose slowly on his knees and then on his feet, carefully, as if he was afraid he would faint. Her heart was racing uncontrollably, her hand was still where he had pinned it on the floor, and she was sure she was blushing, but she told herself that it was because of the change in temperature from their journey.

"Please, tell me you have something to eat in here."

His voice was amused as he looked around to find something to fill his stomach with.

Bonnie sat up on the floor, still partially in shock for what was happening.

"The kitchen is behind you" she whispered. "Help yourself."

Kai didn't need to be told twice. He rushed in there and started foraging through the cupboards.

"Is this your house?" he asked, loud enough for his voice to carry.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen, taking off her jacket. "I grow up here."

Kai looked at her. He was chewing on a cracker that had been there for who knows how long. "But you don't live here anymore. Why?"

She wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to shield herself from the pain. "Memories."

He stopped eating for a second, staring at her thoughtfully. He shook his head, keeping for himself whatever was that worried him.

"What?" she asked, when he had started to eat again.

"Nothing" he answered quickly.

Bonnie eyed at him suspiciously.

"Fine" she said, she was too tired to pick a fight. "I have to go, now. You can stay and have a shower, if you want. Just, respect my house."

"I will accept your offer, thank you" he said, swallowing an enormous piece of cracker. "Where are you going on a Sunday?"

She took a second to think whether or not to tell him about the wedding. But he was probably too weak and hungry to do anything stupid. And honestly, she was tired as hell. All she wanted to do was to go back to her dorm, have a shower and enjoy herself at the wedding.

"I have a wedding to attend."

Kai finally put down his crackers and stared at her intensely. "My sister's?" he asked softly.

Bonnie nodded and watched the disappointment on his face.

"Nobody thought to invite her twin brother?" he asked with a fake smile.

"You were not exactly available."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I'll bring you back a piece of cake" she said, trying to smile.

He kept staring at her, his eyes narrowing. "I think I'll get some myself."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and her fists curled as she instinctively gathered her power to herself, ready to fight him if she had to.

"You can't come, Kai. Your entire coven will be there. They will _kill_ you."

Kai looked down at the counter, where the rest of his crackers lay. He had stopped eating completely.

That was never a good sign.

"Please, Kai. Don't do anything stupid."

"I appreciate your concern, I really do" he said, standing up and approaching her, "but I promised my coven an excruciating death – remember? And they can't _kill _me, or they will die, too."

He was towering her, looking down at her with his pale eyes.

"_Kai_" she whispered, emphasizing his name to make him listen.

"_Bonnie_" he replied, emphasizing her name to make her shiver.

"You promised me you had changed" she reminded him.

He seemed hurt by her words. "Yeah, and look where that brought me. You stabbed me, while I said that."

Bonnie took a step back.

"All it brought me was pain."

"It brought you my trust!" she said, stepping forward again, trying to gain back the ground she had lost. "Don't betray me again" she murmured, looking down at his chest, as if she could see through it and find his heart.

He was staring down at her, with the saddest face she'd ever seen.

"I'm doing this for you, too."

He placed a hand on her face and whispered into her ear.

"Please, don't-" she tried to say, but it was too late, her eyelids were too heavy. She tried to fight back the tiredness, but even as she blinked several times, it overwhelmed her.

The last thing she felt, was Kai's arm behind her knees, lifting her.

* * *

Bonnie's father's tux was far from a perfect fit, but it would get the job done. Kai wasn't really the type to wear a tie, so he left his white shirt unbuttoned, and nodded at the mirror with satisfaction.

The long shower had cleared his mind. He knew that Bonnie was right, that going to the wedding wasn't his best idea, but he _needed_ to show them his power, to demonstrate that he was no longer the boy they had trapped in hell. He had reached a whole new level of insanity, and they were going to have a taste of it.

He descended the stairs and checked one last time on Bonnie. He had lay her on the dusted couch, just like that time in 1994, after he had shot her with an arrow. She was sleeping with a frown on her face and he thought she was probably dreaming about killing him. He smiled, amused by her bravery and loyalty. Kai approached the couch and caressed her cheek, in the same spot he had left that gentle kiss. This girl was definitely doing something to him, but he couldn't tell if that was good or just one more way he was going to go crazy. He stared at her lips and swallowed. Maybe both.

He looked away, unable to stare at her a moment longer.

Kai exited the house, murmuring a locator spell to find his sister's wedding venue. He was still a bit weak, but even dying would be a victory if it'd bring all his coven with him.

* * *

She felt warm and smothered, yet comfortable. It reminded her of those huge hugs she shared with Elena and Caroline when they were still happy, innocent girls. It felt good.

Gradually, she became aware that she was being embraced from behind. She could feel the pressure of powerful arms around her body, a heavy breath warm on the back of her neck, tickling the sensitive skin there.

She felt safe, a feeling she had thought she would never feel again. She opened her eyes, searching through the darkness for some sign to tell her where she was.

The first thing she noticed was his hand, his long fingers entwined through one of hers. He wore rings, and they sparked in the dark. They reminder her of something - of _someone_ \- but she couldn't recall who…

"If I knew I would enjoy spooning someone so much, I'd have done it sooner" said the rough voice in her ear.

Bonnie froze. Suddenly, it was too hot, too constricted. She tried to loosen the grip around her body, but Kai's arms seemed made of steel.

"Shh, shh" he whispered in her ear. "It's all right. Go back to sleep, Bon."

But Bonnie couldn't close her eyes anymore. There was something _absolutely wrong_ in this situation, and the worst wasn't that she was in her bed with Kai or that he felt so damn safe – no, there was something she had to do, something she couldn't remember, but she knew it was important.

She tried to roll over in his arms to look at his face and he let her do it. She stared up at him and he gazed back at her, a soft smile on his thin lips.

His chest was bare and his large shoulders looked like an indestructible barrier between the world and her. His hands ran down her back, pulling her against his body even more. She felt the rough skin of his thigh against hers and she realized he was naked under the white sheets. She looked down at her own body, ready to panic if she was as naked as him, but she wore a thin nightdress, that prevented any touch with the parts of him that she wasn't sure she was ready to see, nor _feel._

He seemed to follow her thoughts just by watching her expressions change on her face, because as soon as she sighed in relief he said "I wasn't sure you would have allowed me to see you naked, so I kept this on." He blinked, running his hand down her thigh, playing with the hem of her nightdress. "But we can fix that", his whisper was hardly audible, but she felt it in her guts, twisting and burning through her.

"Kai" she whispered, trying to gain his complete attention.

He lifted his eyes from her bare thighs and he looked at her. She almost wished he hadn't. Now, she could see the fiery passion blazing out of his gaze, turning into a light, constant shimmer. And yet, the look on his face as he stared at her was sweet, as if all he wanted to do was just to stay like they were, spooning against her for the rest of his life.

Bonnie placed a hand on his face and he suddenly looked sad – he knew what she was going to say.

"This isn't real."

"Do you wish it was?" he replied quickly, anxious to know her answer.

But Bonnie couldn't answer, she couldn't speak at all. That burning feeling still consumed her. She felt like she was imploding.

"Bonnie?" Kai's voice was fill with concern, but she couldn't tell if it was because he saw the look on her face or because he still waited for her answer.

She was aware that all of that was just a dream – a part of her wondered why she seemed to dream about him more and more lately – but what she felt now was _actual pain. _And she couldn't find a way to wake up.

"Bonnie?" Kai was shouting, worry on his face.

"Bonnie! Wake up!" That wasn't Kai's voice, but it sounded familiar. "Come on, Bonnie!"

Matt. That was Matt's voice. She hung on to that, tried to follow her friend through the blurred edges of her dream.

Her body was slipping through the sheets, away from Kai. He reached out a hand and grabbed hers, trying to keep her, but his grip loosened very fast and she was back in her Gran's living room, lying on the couch, with a petrified Matt above her.

"Bonnie" he whispered in relief. "God, I thought he killed you. Are you all right?"

She nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"Kai's out" Matt said, waiting for her reaction. But Bonnie knew too well that he escaped 1903, _she_ was the reason he was out.

Matt shook his head when she didn't answer, and continued to explain. "He's at the wedding and they can't take him down."

Bonnie felt the tears in her eyes, but raised her chin and looked at Matt with resolve.

"Take me there" she asked, in a tone of desperate command.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! We're finally to the last chapter of Fade! It's a bit longer than the other, hope you like it!

Corrected by Leia, my love.

See you at the end of the page :D

* * *

**6**

Kai stood in the last row of seats in the barn his sister had chose as location for her wedding, cloaked by a spell.

_A barn? Seriously, Sissi?_

Kai didn't know why he was surprised. He should have expected something like that, since she was marring a rough peasant whose only friends were a bunch of forever-teenager-vampires.

He recognised most of the members of his coven, despite the fact that he hadn't seen them for almost two decades. Some of the ones that helped Joshua Parker to lock his son up in the prison world were really old, all the others that weren't there were probably dead. _What a pity,_ he thought. A mass murder was just what that wedding needed.

Kai murmured a long, intricate incantation, closing his eyes and focusing on the auras of every member of the Gemini coven. As the leader, he could perceive each one of them, every pulsing soul around him like if they were little pieces of himself. The power that he felt having their lives literally in his hands was incredible.

The vicar was talking about some boring shit regarding being honest with each other. While people all around him started to cry listening to Jo and Alaric's promises, he kept his eyes closed, feeling his coven slowly slip away from him.

He waited until his happy sister and her brand new hubby walked back down the aisle. When Jo lay eyes on him, her face changed completely from joy to terror. She grabbed Alaric's arm forcefully, drawing them to a stop.

All the guests looked at them questioningly, until Rick stepped in front his wife to protect her from her psycho twin.

"Congratulations!" sing-songed Kai.

All heads turned in his direction, some curious, other shocked. He looked all of them in the eyes; smiling, he stepped out of his seat and approached his sister. Her husband's vampire friends joined them at the entrance, showing him their vampire faces, trying to frighten him.

"You invited these freaks but not your twin brother to your wedding? Not cool, Josette."

Jo put her hands on her belly, as if trying to protect her children from his words, too.

"What are you doing here, Malachai?"

And there he was, his not-so-beloved father. Kai had wondered when he would show up pretending he was still the leader of the Geminis.

"Here at the wedding or here in this world?" he asked sardonically.

"How did you get out of 1903?" asked Damon, always trying to be the center of the attention.

"No thanks to you, that's for sure," he answered, eying him.

"Bonnie," Elena whispered. "Where is she?"

Her tone was imperious, even thought she was human and he could've killed her with the wave of his pinkie.

Caroline walked back towards Matt, ordering him to find their friend.

"She's fine," Kai assured them, but the blond didn't take his word for it.

Kai walked past them all, heading to the altar. None of them tried to stop him, he noticed.

He stopped on the first step of the altar, throwing his arms open. "What?" he asked with a smile. "Now you're afraid to kill me so everyone in this room won't die? You didn't bother too much about them when you left my ass in that hell."

Damon growled and ordered Elena to leave the building and get back to Mystic Falls, but she stayed behind him.

_How romantic and stupid_, Kai thought.

"So, who should I kill first? My coven or my new friends?"

Stefan tried to rush at him with his vamp-speed, but Kai waved his hand and the vampire flew across the room.

The guests started to panic and they were trying to leave. People were murmuring about Joshua Parker's psycho son.

Liv stood in front of him, Tyler at her side, and looked at him with a glare he was sure was for Luke, not for him.

"I know that you don't care about us, Kai," she said, her voice firm. "But Luke does, and if my best friend is somewhere inside you I'm sure he won't let you kill his nephews."

Kai smiled. "The Luke inside of me is very proud of your speech, but the rest of me is a little bit worried that those little twins may claim my role, one day."

"I married a foreigner," Jo said. "I'm not a part of the coven anymore."

Kai looked at her thoughtful. "Yeah, but your babies are."

"They won't merge, Kai. I won't let them."

She was serious, he could tell that by the way she looked at him, like the first time their father had explained to them that they were going to kill or die in a stupid ceremony.

"They will never know about the coven," Alaric added.

Kai considered that possibility, but decided to not take that risk.

"Sorry," he said with a fake sad face. "I need to be sure."

All the glass around them exploded and everyone ducked to avoid the shatters.

* * *

"How can he be out?"

Matt's voice was calm, but Bonnie felt his question like an accusation. She didn't answer, she wasn't in the mood to explain why or when or how her brain had told her to do something so stupid.

"Pump that gas, Matt."

Her friend gave her a questioningly look, but did as she said.

She wanted to bury herself, to let the earth bury her for her stupidity and her naivety. She couldn't believe he had betrayed her again, but most of all, she couldn't believe she had actually trusted him again. If anyone died that day, it was on her; it was all her fault.

She tried to contain her tears, to look determined, but the thought of Jo or Liv or any innocent in the Gemini coven dying because of her made her want to puke.

When they finally got to the barn, everything seemed normal, the lights shone in the garden, illuminating all the decorations and flowers around them.

From the inside they could hear people talking loudly, looking for their friends and families.

Bonnie took a deep breath and stepped in, avoiding the debris of chairs, vases and lights all scattered on the ground.

She saw her friends checking on each other. She was going towards them to see if they needed help, but he caught her eyes.

On the altar, Kai was trying to get up on his feet, but whatever he had done had visibly affected him too. He stayed on his knees and when he looked up and his eyes met hers, he smiled, trying to get her sympathy.

Bonnie walked towards him, feeling the glass cracking under her shoes.

"Bonnie!" Damon called her.

She eyed him from her shoulder and smiled. "I got this."

Kai had sat down on the first step if the altar, his elbows on his knees and that stupid grin on his face.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, coughing some blood.

"This is your great plan?" she asked, ignoring his sentence. "Killing everyone, yourself included?"

"Go home, Bonnie. I'll be there soon."

She laughed. A hysterical laugh that made her feel crazy. "You're not my fucking husband, Kai." She was serious now, looking down at him in disgust.

"I could be," he offered.

"Not in this millennium," she replied.

She bent down on her toes, facing him, anger flowing in her veins.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked, slowly.

"Trying to get my revenge," he answered in a rough whisper.

She looked very sad, she was actually trying to understand him, he noticed.

"On people that weren't even there? On your sisters that suffered as much as you? On my friends that have nothing to do with this? _On me_?"

That last question made him widen his eyes, looking again like a lost puppy only asking for attentions.

"Not on you," he answered, trying to take her hand. Bonnie avoided it and rose on her feet.

"Stop it, Kai. If you meant everything you told me in 1994, everything you told me in my dreams, then stop this."

He stared at her, then let his gaze run around the barn, checking on his victims.

Bonnie looked at him and almost surrendered to the urge to take his hands in hers.

"Where's the guy that almost died for me just a few hours ago? The guy that helped me save the day? Who are you really, Kai? The monster or the clumsy 90's boy?"

He stared at her again, his thick eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Bonnie could see it in his eyes, the struggle to show her his true self. Maybe he was neither of the two. Maybe he was something in between. But she was sure he wanted to figure out how to be that person.

And she would make him believe he was worth saving.

Until she found a way to unlink his family from him and then kill him.

She wouldn't carry the burden of innocent lives on her shoulders. She had enough of that crap.

"I should have just killed you twenty years ago."

Both Bonnie and Kai turned to the man approaching them. His suit was shredded and his face was covered in blood.

Kai stood on his feet, towering the old man. His psychopathic grin was back on his face.

Bonnie hated that man.

"Or I should have killed you the moment I saw that you were a freak of nature, torturing your siblings with your _gift._" He said that last word with spite, almost spitting it.

Kai clenched his fists.

"You should have."

The coldness in his voice made Bonnie shiver. He had never sound so distant, not even in those times he tried to kill her. Not even when she thought he was at his worst.

She was tempted to shout to Joshua Parker that maybe someone should have killed_ him_. Him and all his stupid coven rules.

"You know what?" Kai bent down and took a splinter of glass from the ground, running his fingers along its sharp edges. "Maybe I should spare you the effort." He pointed the splinter to his neck, pushing on the skin.

"Kai, don't," Bonnie murmured.

He turned to look at her and blinked, smiling that stupid, shy smile that made her fall for his farce.

His father looked terrified now. "Think about your sisters!"

"I did," he said, as cold as ice.

"Kai, _don't,_" Bonnie repeated, but he didn't answer.

He was falling, the glass deep in his neck.

She looked at his lifeless body as the blood spilled from his carotid and formed a puddle on the white carpet.

He was dead.

That thought hurt more than she was willing to admit. He had killed himself to make a point, to get his revenge. It probably didn't even matter to him, because he had killed himself countless times in his prison world, so _why the hell did it matter _to her? Why was it so difficult to look away from his handsome face?

Joshua Parker was coughing in front of her and she finally looked up at him, feeling a bit too satisfied to see him dying.

She looked around, expecting to see the rest of the coven fall on their knees in atrocious pain, but everyone seemed to be fine.

Jo and Liv stood close, nodding every time one of their friends asked if they were alright. They all stood and watched until Joshua Parker was dead and gone in front of her.

"Damon!" she screamed, bending down to her knees, placing her hands on Kai's torn neck. She extracted the glass and tried to stop the bleeding.

Damon was at her side, he placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her up.

"Give him your blood," she asked, resisting his attempt to make her move.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Give him your blood, Damon!"

The vampire looked at her with fear and she wondered why, but then she realized it: he wasn't afraid of her, but _for_ her, because she had started to cry. Warm tears were tracing salty paths on her cheeks, down her chin.

"Bonnie, we have to go," he said, wiping a tear with his hand.

"I told you to give him your blood, Damon. If you don't want to do it, I'll ask Caroline."

Damon bit his lip, then his wrist, placing it on Kai's white lips.

Nothing happened, but Bonnie kept waiting, one hand on his neck and the other in his hair, making it sticky.

"Bonnie," Damon called her with the gentlest voice she had ever heard him use. "He's dead, Bon."

"He isn't," she denied. "His coven is still alive. He will wake up in a moment, just wait."

"Bon," Damon tried again, but she had started crying harder.

She cradled Kai's head in her lap.

"He must have unlinked everyone except his father, before..." Damon hesitated, "… before doing it."

Bonnie nodded. She guessed it. She just couldn't accept it.

"He saved me, in 1903," she said crying. "So I brought him back with me."

Damon placed his hands on hers, trying to loosen her grip on Kai's corpse.

"What were you doing in 1903?" he asked.

"I was there with your mother. I left her there, Damon, I'm sorry."

All her friends were listening, Elena was crying.

"Shh," Damon told Bonnie. "It's okay, Bon. Some people simply can't be good parents. It's okay, I promise."

She nodded, but didn't stop crying, neither could she leave Kai.

"Let him go, Bonnie."

Damon tried to remove her fingers from his hair, but she just clung on him tighter. He stood on his feet and grabbed her from behind, forcing her to let him go.

"No, please," she cried. "Please, Damon."

Damon swallowed the knot in his throat, embracing her, but she slipped through his arms and knelt back at Kai's side.

This time, she held nothing back. She hit him, pounding his chest with fury and shaking him, like she would have done if he was still alive and had done something stupid.

Damon let her do it. Nobody dared to get close and he let her vent her rage.

"You. Stupid. Fucker." Every word was a punch on his chest.

When she finally stopped, she just stood there, staring at his body while the blood dried on the ground.

She had stopped crying and the silence in the barn felt almost unnatural. The only people left were the Mystic Falls gang, all grouped a few meters away from the altar.

"I don't get it," Jo said softly, afraid to disturb Bonnie's grief. "Everything he said about my children..."

"He wanted you to fear him," Bonnie interrupted her. "He thought you couldn't love him, so he wanted you to fear him."

Jo sighed. "Seems like you knew him better than anyone," she said with her sweet voice. "I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"Why?" she asked. "We weren't friends."

Everyone looked at her.

"I thought-" started to say Jo, but Bonnie interrupted her.

"You thought wrong. I hate him."

No one dared to contradict her.

Liv stepped forward, looking at her father's dead body on the ground. Tyler took her hand in his and whispered a 'sorry'.

"He deserved it," she said, shrugging.

They were all fine. A little dead inside, maybe, but everyone was fine, Bonnie realized. It was a victory, after all.

She was ready to go home.

Someone coughed softly and they looked at each other. When the cough repeated but nobody moved, they looked at Kai, fear on each face.

Bonnie bent over him, trying to listen at his breath.

"You have a really nice neck", said a voice in her ear.

Bonnie jerked back, a hand on her racing heart.

Kai's eyes were open and he was looking at her.

"What the-" started Damon, but Bonnie was on Kai already. She was punching him again.

"Why. The hell. Are you. Still alive?" she screamed between a punch and another.

"I'm thirsty," he said, roughly.

"Go fuck yourself," she answered.

He lifted himself up, under the gazes of the others. "I die for five minutes and you become so rude."

"How the hell are you still alive?" asked Jo, taking a step towards him. Alaric pulled her back to his side.

Kai looked at his father on the ground, then at his sister. "I think I might be a vampire, now."

"You _think_?" Bonnie asked. She couldn't believe she had cried for him.

"Yeah, it's probably because of the blood that heretic woman gave me while I was waiting for you in 1903."

They were all too shocked to say something.

"Now, someone wants to offer their neck?" he asked smiling.

All the humans took a step back.

"I'll take that as a no."

"He can't turn," Stefan said. "If he's a vampire, he can switch off his emotions. And he's not good at emotions."

Everybody agreed, but Bonnie was already picking up a glass to cut her wrist.

"Bonnie, no," Damon said, trying to stop her.

She avoided him and cut the thin skin, placing her hand on Kai's lips. He licked off the blood, looking her in her eyes. She bit her lip when his teeth brushed her skin, staring at the veins around his eyes.

He let go of her a few seconds later, kissing her wrist gently. "Thank you" he said, smiling softly.

"He's not staying a vampire," she said.

"No?" Kai asked.

"No. You're going to take the cure."

Everybody looked at her like she had lost her mind – and maybe she had, but she didn't care.

"He won't touch Elena," Damon disagreed. "You can't do this to me, Bon."

"I'm not doing anything to you, Damon. You can wait a month or two and take the cure from 1903. Everybody wins, as you would say."

The vampire looked around to get support, but no one gave him any.

"I can wait," said Elena, shrugging softly.

Damon sighed.

_A month later._

Bonnie lay on her back on the floor in her Gram's living room. In _her_ living room. This was her home.

She stretched her arms on the wooden floor, closed her eyes and let the memories of the last month pass in front of her.

She had spent a lot of time teaching Kai to recognize his emotions, to control them. He succeeded most of the times. He had some difficulty controlling his lust, but she was pretty sure that was her fault too. She was worse than him at self-control when they were together.

She had spent a lot of time with Jo and Liv, too. Jo wanted all the girls with her every time she had a pregnancy scan. Also, seeing two human beings grow inside her week by week was such a miracle that none of them wanted to miss out.

Damon was more annoying than usual about the cure left in the 1903 prison world. Bonnie wasn't sure she was ready to go back there.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

When a hand slipped under her shirt she froze, recognizing the cold metal of the rings brushing against her skin.

She sighed softly, waiting for the familiar pleasure of his touch.

"You seemed a little pensive," Kai whispered on her neck. "So I thought I could help you relax a bit."

"You thought right."

It was so strange being touched by Kai, but she couldn't deny it felt damn good.

He lay down on her, kissing the tip of her nose. "What were you thinking?" he asked.

It was a thing he did, apparently. He always wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Always the same things," she answered, opening her eyes to look in his.

"Damon is still pressing for the cure?"

She nodded, caressing his hair. He tilted his head towards her hand, like a dog needing to be stroked.

"Are you planning to go?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Maybe," she sighed.

Kai kissed her on her cheek, trying to change the subject to something he would surely enjoy more.

"Would you come?" Bonnie asked in a whisper.

She didn't want to ask him to go back there, but she didn't think she could go without him.

He looked at her intensely.

"Are you planning on leaving me there again?" he asked, half smiling.

Bonnie didn't smile back, she raised herself on her elbows and stared at him seriously. "No."

He felt a total moron, but he trusted her; just like she trusted him. He kissed her on her lips, a thing he didn't do often.

She kissed him back, then placed her forehead against his. "I'll go if you go."

Her whisper was so soft he almost missed it. Kai smiled and kissed her again. Wherever she went, he would follow.

* * *

**AN**: I have to admit it, I almost left him dead, but I knew that you would have killed me and I just wanted him to have a happy ending.

Thank you, guy, for your reviews, favorites and follows, I really appreciated your support so much. I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I did!

Thank you! I will see you to the next fic! ^_^


End file.
